Welcome Back Home
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Walking up to the big window that gave a view over the airport's land strip. Seeing how the girl he spent those five days together with walk up on the moveable stairs of metal and white plastic he presses his palm against the cool material. "Lucy…" he sighed and crouched down on his knees, his hand sliding down by the window. AU/ONE-SHOT NaLu


_**~Welcome Back Home~**_

_**-:AU:-**_

_**.**_

Taking the waist-apron on, the man with cherry colored hair took a deep breath and looks at himself in the mirror.

"Alright, a new day and new faces to greet." he said to the reflection of himself with a smile which faltered a little when he sees the photo on the mirror's tree frame almost fall off. Taking the bottom of the photo he took it away from the sticky and loose adhesive his eyes got glued to the face of a woman playing with a five years old boy. "I miss you, mom." he whisper and the pad of his thumb caress the picture carefully.

"Boy! Come here!" the _boy _attach the photo back on the adhesive and gives it a last look before walking out from the room.

"Yes, Mr. Wilson?" the cherry haired man stands in front of a rather chubby man with his arms crossed.

"I have noticed that you've been less more active with your job, care to tell me the reason?" Mr. Wilson is a kind man, with short black hair. But when things come serious he can be a real monster, well not a monster, more like an big red faced bull.

The 'boy' as Mr. Wilson calls him looks up with a small smile. "Nah, it's nothing. I just had a hard time to sleep."

Wilson shot away a small smile too and pats the boy on the shoulder. "Alright, I understand, why don't you take the day off and just relax?"

The boy's eyes widens and his mouth hangs open like a 'O'. "B-But what about the café?" Wilson chuckled and ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry, I have the others you know." the boy blinks and puts on a small pout when Wilson ruffled his hair. "Stop with the childish face, you're a twenty-five year old man. Now, shoo~" Mr. Wilson jokingly waves his hand at the boy.

"Alright.." the odd colored man says with a sigh and smile. Wilson watches how the boy unties the black apron and throws it to him, which he catch with ease.

* * *

Now, with a white shirt and black knee high shorts on, the man force his bangs backwards with a thin metallic diadem. He walks by the side of the road by the harbor and hums a little. Swaying his jacket over his shoulder he looks up to the sky and a long sigh escapes his lips.

"Look out!" turning around his eyes got a just a second to see how a girl in a pair of white rollerblades in high speed crash into him with a squeak. "_Itaiyo_.." the girl rubs her forehead and sits up.

"Mhpmsf!" startled the girl glances down to see how a unknown man is getting squeezed underneath her-cough-melons.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, sir!" she climbs off the man and sits on her knees beside him. The man himself felt how a wave of air filled his suffocating lungs.

"God, I thought I was going to die.." he gasps and sits up.

"I'm so sorry sir." the girl bowed down in a apology. "I lost control and couldn't stop."

"I-It's fine." upon hearing that the girl sighs, relieved that the man didn't yell at her to watch were she is going. "You didn't do it on purpose." standing up he extend his hand to her. The girl suspiciously looks at it for a moment before grabbing it and gets up on her feet.

"Thank you." she said and smiles with a small blush tainted on her cheeks.

"No prob."

There were silence between them.

"Name's Lucy, by the way." the girl cut of the silence and smiled. "What's yours?"

"Natsu." Lucy holds her hand in front of him and Natsu takes it and they shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Natsu."

"Same here, Lucy."

* * *

"And there I tried to get the cat down, but instead it jumped down on my head and land safely on the ground," Lucy smiled while she listened to what the pink haired man in front of her tells. "and I landed on the back with a smack. I had to lay in the bed for some days after that." the blonde giggled at the sweaty face of the man when he remembered how awful it felt.

"Bet you never climbed in a tree for a _long _time afterward, right?" Natsu chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah." he answers and takes a sip of his beer. Lucy herself swallowed down a bit of her orange juice. "Want some?" the blonde haired girl shakes her head when he holds the bottle out for her.

"No thanks, I don't drink any alcohol related stuff." she tilts her head to the side and send of a smile. Natsu shrugs and gulps down more of the bitter liquid.

"There is one thing I wonder." he says after some minutes.

"And what is that?" Lucy intertwines her fingers together and rest her chin on the bridge of fingers.

"How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm eighteen." Natsu would have spurt out his beer in the blonde's face if it weren't for that he had swallowed mostly of the liquid he had in his mouth, so instead he coughed furiously. "Are… you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just swallowed it down in the wrong pipe." he managed to say in a strangled voice, a grin placed on the lips. Lucy suspiciously raised a eyebrow.

"O-kay.." she slowly said but smiled. "Since I told you how old I am, why don't you do the same?"

"Oh, uhm… I'm twenty-five soon twenty-six." he rubs his palm against his neck awkwardly, expecting her to stand up and stomp away from this 'old' man. Feeling how a warm hand lays above his right one on the table he looks up to see Lucy smile at him.

"Natsu, relax." she chuckles and strokes her thumb on the side of his hand. "You're not old." the pink haired man sighs and sinks deeper into the chair. Lucy giggles and takes her hand away.

"God… I feel like a pedophile.." he breaths out and dives his hand through his hair.

"Are you a pedophile?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you feel like one?"

.

.

.

"Stop laughing." Natsu growls at the blonde girl who muffles her laugh behind her hands.

* * *

"For how long are you staying here?" Natsu asks her two days later in the evening. Lucy smiles and glances up to the starry sky.

"It's Friday… so two more days, why?" the pinkette feels how his heart gives away a squeeze of pain. "Why wondering?" she turns to him, head tilted cutely to the side.

"Nah, just curious." he looks away high up in the sky. Seeing how she pouts in the corner of his eye he turn to look back down at her with a teasing grin. "Gonna miss you, guess." he fills in and pats her silky blonde hair that crowned her head.

"Naw, are you being a softy?" she elbow him playfully in the side. Natsu, as cocky as ever, raised a eyebrow.

"Watch it, I'm much stronger than you." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh and in one quick move trap her tongue between his thumb and index finger. Satisfied with the squeak he smirks evilly.

"Lnet mnuy tnoung ghou!" she lisps to him, meaning 'Let my tongue go!'. Natsu laughs and let go of the pink and wet muscle. "Thank you." she murmured. The pink haired man beside her chuckled and gazes up to the night sky, seeing how the moon shone brightly down on them there they sit by the riverbank. "It's beautiful." she whisper and follow how a star slowly fly across out there in the big space, leaving a long white tail behind it.

"Yeah…" Natsu agree and follow her eyes up to the sky, seeing how the star disappears faraway in the horizon.

"Well, I gotta go." Lucy suddenly said and rose up from her seat on the ground.

"I'll go with you." upon hearing that the blonde smiles and holds out her hand for him, which the pinkette grabbed without a flinch of hesitation.

"Let's go really slow." the blonde smiles up to the seven years older man.

"What about your father and brother?"

"Who cares about them? I told them I've a strong man next to me." she dab him on his uncovered toned stomach.

"You better have, I don't want to be skinned alive." Natsu gulped, remembering how yesterday's evening played out after that he had followed Lucy home. Lucy's crazy old man and older brother going rampage on him. A shiver ran through his body and Lucy did not miss it.

"You okay?" she asks him curiously and stops. Natsu had to stop, they were still holding hands which the two of them didn't notice. His lips turned to a small smile.

"Don't worry, it's just chilly."

* * *

'_Just one day left…_' Natsu thought while he dresses the tables in the small and quite cozy café with snow-white tablecloths. Putting four chairs by those tables who are standing in the middle and two and two got paired with the wall tables.

Vases with Lilies of the Valley got placed in the middle together with the red bounded menu lists.

"It smells wonderful, Natsu." turning around Natsu was met with Mr. Wilson's smiling and chubby face.

"Thank you sir." the waiter smiles back and sets the last lilies down in the blue vase. Wilson watch over the boy, seeing how the young man in front of him seemed to be in a sadly gloomy mood.

"Natsu?" Wilson clear his throat, having said boy's attention snapped to him in a second.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you call the girl over?" Natsu's eyes bulges and his cheeks turns red. "You really thought I wouldn't know you have been with that blonde and utterly beauteous woman?"

"Happy told you, right?"

"You bet he did." Mr. Wilson winked at the boy. "Now, I want you to call her over and be _happy_."

* * *

Lucy sits beside her half sleeping brother by the airport, her father reading a old magazines with cars.

'_Where is he..?_' she asks herself and scans over the large hall. It's like every single human she see have pink hair and pointy eyes with the eye color of deep onyx. Shaking her head she returns to her cellphone. Her eyes widens when the display shows a unread message.

'_Turn around_'

Lucy snaps her head backwards and her eyes widened at the sight of the pink haired man she had thought of this whole time at the airport.

"I'll be back, just gotta go to the toilet." her father looks up from the magazine and nods and returned back to the reading. Cheering for herself Lucy with rather hurried steps pushed through the mass of people. Saying her excuses to those she pushed and bumped into she soon saw Natsu stand there in the middle, leaning on a commercial poster for a dream holiday at Canary Islands.

"Took you time, slowpoke." the pinkette poked her nose and smirked.

"Oh? Wonder who the _real _slowpoke is?" Lucy dab her index finger on his clothed chest. He wore black pants, dark blue shirt with a black leatherjacket on and converses in color of deep sea blue. "Nice clothing." she said and looks up to his shocked expression.

"I would like to say the same about you." he smirks. Lucy herself wears a white dress-shirt, with beige colored short and knee high black stocking with bright pink converse covering her, comparing to Natsu's, small feet.

"Thanks for yesterday, the chocolate cake was heavenly and the lilies smelled wonderful." she said and clasp her hands together behind her back. "Wish I could stay here for a little longer, I really have had a enjoyable time."

"You can always stay and live with me?" Lucy's eyes widened and she stare up to Natsu's face.

"A-Hahaha, that was a good one."

Natsu felt how his heart dropped down to the bottom of his chest and slowly squeezed the last bit of hope out.

"_All passengers who will fly with Plane 337, please get ready to get on board._"

The voice of the woman made both of them slowly look towards each other after the message were told.

"Well, I will have to go now." Lucy said quietly and smiles softly up to the pink haired man who forces himself to smile back.

"_All passengers who will fly with Plane 337, please go to platform 7._"

"Bye Natsu, see you next time." the blonde haired girl gives him a fast hug, which takes him off guard for some seconds. "I will miss you." she said and walks away towards her father who looks pretty pissed off at her brother who's groggy from the nap. She turns towards him again and waves with her whole hand.

Natsu smiles and raises his own hand up and waves her goodbye.

Walking up to the big window that gave a view over the airport's land strip. Seeing how the girl he spent those five days together with walk up on the moveable stairs of metal and white plastic he presses his palm against the cool material.

"Lucy…" he sighed and crouched down on his knees, hand sliding down by the window.

* * *

_**-:::-:::- One Year Later -:::-:::-**_

"Excuse me, we would like to take our order now." a woman in the age of thirty waves her hand towards the pink haired waiter who looks up and smiles.

"Coming right up, ma'am." the man salutes and grab his little notebook, a white silk towel hanging over his underarm. "So, what would you like to have?"

"Chocolate Dreamer and a glass of tropic juice." the woman said and smiles wide at the man, but he seemed to not notice, instead he nodded and wrote down her order.

"Is that all, ma'am?" the woman's jaw almost drops when the man didn't even give her a little glance.

"Y-Yes, that's all."

"Good, just wait a little." the waiter bows down and walks away towards the kitchen were the chefs cook and makes everything the costumers order.

"Here is the last order from me, Elfman, have a nice weekend." the man gives a white haired 'giant' the note and takes off the waist-apron.

"Yeah, have a nice weekend too, Natsu." Elfman smirks and waves bye to the pink haired man.

Having his clothes changed to a pair of black knee high shorts, white shirt and newly bought white Reebok shoes the man flung his jacket over the shoulder and walks down the small stair on the backside and soon he goes on the sidewalk.

Humming while he walks in the summer evening he glances over to a old oak tree near the riverbank. Nostalgia rinses through him and he slowly walks over to the green-leaf crowned tree and press his palm against the rugged bark.

Without some kind of warning everything turns black and something warm is covering his eyes. The sudden smell of strawberry and honey filled his nostrils and Natsu's heartbeat doubled.

"Guess who?" the voice of a woman he thought he never would be able to see, touch or even hear filled his ears. Slowly his right hand came up to touch the woman's soft and warm hand.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered and turns around. He felt how tears builds up and at the sight of the woman he had missed so much.

Lucy's face softened and she smiles with half closed eyes. "I'm back, _Natsu_."

At the last letter of his name said man had brought her into a embrace and his arms around him were firm but yet so gentle. The blonde girl closes her eyes and hugs the man back and buries her face into his shoulder.

"I'm _home_."

Natsu eyes snaps open and he pulls away so they are face to face. Seeing how she smiles up to him made him less care about anything and by one swift move he brought his head down and planted a light kiss on her lips. The blonde smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around the neck of the man she had dreamed about for months.

Natsu slowly breaks away from the mind-blowing kiss brings the girl up so he was holding her under her butt and another arm around her waist. The blonde girl smiled and cupped his cheeks, butting their foreheads together carefully.

"Welcome back home, _Lucy_."

**|The End|**

* * *

_**Oh god… I'm dead tired, the clock is like 01.50am here in Sweden T_T so no long A/N here! XD**_

_**So, what did you think off this one-shot? Please leave a review so I can stay updated with what you guys disliked or like about this~ (: **_

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


End file.
